Comment lui dire?
by Verity971
Summary: Je vous présente mon premier O.S sur Naruto! un petit shonen-ai pour commencer et je vais certainement faire pire toi même tu sais LicyLie-chan! . Donc OCC de Sasuke et Naruto qui s'avouent leur amour.


**Série : **Naruto

**Titre : **Comment lui dire?

**Genre : **UA, OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi!!

**Résumé :** Sasuke décide de dévoiler son amour à Naruto en toute simplicité!!

**Note : **Je dois avouer que je n'ai lu de Naruto avant ( et c'est cela que c'est un OOC et UA) donc a tous les fan de Naruto : soyez indulgent!! Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop trop les U.A doubler de OOC ( pourquoi j'ai écrit en Naruto alors? parce j'en avais envie!)

**Note 2 : **Et j'avoue aussi que c'est hyper court mais si vous le voulez je peux le _développer_ et même en faire un yaoi!!

* * *

_Sasuke..._

Chaque matin, je me lève et déjà je suis mal. Un vide pèse au fond de moi. Chaque matin, je me réveille et c'est de plus en plus dur. Je m'assoie, seul, chez moi. Parfois, Il fait encore nuit et je reste isolé dans le noir. J'essaie d'oublier mais je ne peux pas. Supprimer ce sentiment qui me brule, me consume, me dévore à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Les choses qui paraissent vitales au reste du monde me semblent si futile aujourd'hui... sans toi.

Je pense à toi, encore et toujours, me demandant ce tu fais, si tu es heureux, si tu pleures, si tu pense même un peu à moi. Je repense à tous ces moments si importants pour moi. Rien de spectaculaire. Le partage que nous avons eu ensemble, le plus infime sourire venant de toi, la moindre parole. Quand j'y repense... Je me surprends à sourire. Sourire de quelques souvenirs de toi, ton visage, ton sourire, de ta chaude présence près de moi. Vient alors le moment que je hais le plus : le moment de te quitter. Ton absence me pèse, j'en perds mon souffle. Des larmes me viennent mais jamais je ne te les montrerai. Mon coeur saigne mais je ne veux pas que tu le saches.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'éprouvais ce genre de sentiment pour toi. Je pensais de plus en plus à toi, j'étais heureux près de toi et triste quand nous étions séparés. Et pire que tout, je crois que tu ne ressens rien envers moi. Du moins, rien de plus qu'un peu d'amitié. Je ne veux rien te cacher et pourtant...pourtant... Je ne peux pas te le dire, te l'avouer, me confesser! Comment le pourrais-je? Si seulment tu m'aidais! Comment...Aidez-moi je vous en prie...Comment lui dire?

Ressentir ce sentiment envers quelqu'un ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes. Cela dit... c'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Me voilà devenu sentimental. J'ai si peur. Si tu n'éprouves pas cet émotion pour moi, cela pourrait bien casser le seul lien auquel je m'attache, tel un naufragé se tenant à sa planche de survie: ton amitié.

* * *

_Naruto..._

Aujourd'hui, Sakura m'a embrassé. Oui, c'est vrai, elle m'a embrassé et sur la bouche! C'était tendre, doux et sucré même... Mais...ça ne m'a rien fait...Elle m'a même frappé quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas plus excitant que ça. Mais, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... Plus aucune fille ne me fait d'effet. Je ne fais que penser, jour et nuit, à Sasuke. Je dois avouer que c'est assez chiant. En plus deux garçons ensemble c'est dégueux!... Et pourtant, c'est ce dont j'ai envie... Peut-être que je suis malade?

Cette coline est vraiment belle...Et ce coucher de soleil...L'odeur de l'herbe et la douceur du vent.

"Bonsoir, Naruto.

-Salut, Sasuke. Viens, couches-toi près de moi. Respire cette odeur, ça sent bon non?

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Tu vois l'oiseau là? Il est magnifique...J'aimerai m'envoler comme lui et aller par delà les nuages...

-Moi aussi...Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si j'en étais un...

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose et peu importe le prix à payer!

-Alors vas-y, dis-moi.

-Je t'aime, Naruto."

Un ange passe.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke."

Ils se regardèrent un très long moment. Plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire car leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement. D'un mouvement très léger, Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto. Il lui caressa la joue, s'approcha et s'arrêta. Il voulait immortalisé ce moment tant attendu. Ces yeux bleus dans les siens qui exprimaient le même amour. Et... avec toute sa délicatesse, il l'embrassa. Un baiser comme il l'avait toujours révé, doux, suave et léger. Il voulait rester comme cela toute sa vie, dans les bras de Naruto et mourir sur son coeur.


End file.
